Frozen Frost
by Kosmic
Summary: After being alone for so long Jack Frost wants to make friends. After Making a few and somewhat blackmailing Santa finds away to be seen by others as well attends the Ball at Arendelle reopening gates finds out about Elsa. Seeing her scared by using powers running away from everyone he follows her to help her if he can. Jelsa later on


It has been over one hundred and twenty years now since Jack had become Jack Frost. For all of those years he had learn what he could do with his powers, have his own kind of fun being invisible to everyone but other spirits, and all alone with no friends. Well he had one friend, the Sand man.

Jack had tried all his might to have someone see him and have a friendship but when people cannot see, hear, and walk through you it was difficult. Therefore, he would have to become friends with others like himself.

Jack attempted first to befriend the Easter bunny, how well by making it harder for the kids to find Easter eggs with snow. The plan actually failed as it only made Bunny angry with Jack. That started a rivalry between the two, with Jack it was fun, with Bunny angry.

Jack next attempt was the tooth fairy. After finding a tooth fairy Jack first thought it was the Tooth Fairy only to find another close by getting another tooth. Jack gave the fairy he found a toothy smile, only to have that fairy faint. He even tried to follow them to see where all the teeth go only to find out his flying on the wind interrupts their flying, so he stopped.

It accord to Jack he had to find someone with his own element to befriend. Therefore, he waited for Santa Claus at one point till he came by in his sleigh. Jack tried to fly just as fast as Santa's sleigh only able to get close enough to the back where the gifts were so he grabbed the sleigh and helped himself up.

Once Jack was on top of the gifts he spoke up. "You have no idea how hard it was to catch up" Santa surprised unsheathed a sword to attack Jack.

Santa had heard many reports on how bad Jack Frost was, and there was no way he would let Jack ruin Christmas. Jack eyes widen right before Santa could attack. "You will not ruin Christmas, Jack Frost!" Santa yelled as he continued his job.

Jack was not trying to ruin Christmas only trying to make friends. He thought since Santa was about giving joy and fun to kids as well showing up during winter that they would get along well. With this new found knowledge that Santa attack him and think he wanted to ruin Christmas hurt him. With these thoughts running through his head he forgot he was falling and the ground that hurt feeling hurt his body.

Jack just laid there hurting two different ways was when he finally met Sandman. Sandman saw the entire thing, and checked on Jack.

Jack staring up saw him came down to him. Jack respected Sandman knowing that the sandman job is truly never ending. Her never wanted to disturbed him, and Jack has heard from others that Sandman does not talk.

The Sandman helped Jack up, Jack happily took the help and said "Hey"

Sandman happily waves back then using his sand makes Santa's sleigh and reindeer followed by a question mark. Jack smiles at this attempt of communication.

"Well I was attempting to make friends with Santa Claus, I thought since he brings fun and joy as well come out during winter that I help spread we could become friends. Instead he swings his sword at me." Jack tells Sandman who gives a wincing face.

"I have tried to make friends with others like us but they run when they see me. I tried to make friends with Easter Bunny, thinking maybe making his eggs harder to find with snow would give the kids a run for their money. That seems to just anger him, I wanted to talk it out at first but getting the attention I got from him to just have fun with it." Jack continues smiling and laughing holding on to his staff, Sandman gave a smile.

"I tried to get in touch with the Tooth Fairy but I do not know how to. The little ones don't seem to talk and trying to follow them to see the actually Tooth Fairy by following the small ones became hard." Jack said as he sat down he was still smiling but the Sandman could see right through it.

The Sandman could easily see that Jack Frost is all alone looking for a friend. Sandman could not actually talk but he still communicate in his own way. Smiling offering a hand to Jack as well using his sand making two hands clasping together shaking. "You will be my friend Sandman" Sandman nods happily as Jack accepts it.

Jack remembered it as he sat behind a snow hill, the other side of the snow hill was the entrance of Santa's workshop, and two yetis are guarding it. His last couple attempts to get in have been foiled by them.

One attempt Jack flew straight for the door to bust on in. He was confident that he would be too fast for the yetis but he was not. Caught and thrown away by the yetis strength sent Jack over twenty feet away head first into the snow.

Jack second attempt was dressed up as a lost person in wool clothing covering head to toe, with his face unable to seen. Once close the yetis look at each other, one forces his hand through the face whole grabbing Jacks shirt tore Jack out of the clothing then threw him head first into snow again. Jack got out began to walk to them hitting his staff on the ground. "You bet your last record by four feet" Jack said before leaving.

Jack last attempt was to fly through a window, right before he could enter a yeti jumped from the ground thirty seven feet into the air catching Jack. "Who knew you guys could jump so well" Jack said as he and the Yeti land. "Please not head first this time" The yeti shakes his head no to Jack request throwing him into the snow again. Once out Jack spoke "Goal thirty four feet" The other high fives his friend.

This time Jack has a perfect plan, he will go in ninja style. First he needs a dummy, he made one finding the same clothes as his own and a scarecrow. He had it loaded it into a catapult and pulling some rope sending it flying. The dummy flew over the yetis and they went to give chase.

Jack ran across past the front around the side and began to climb the workshop with a hooded snow cloak. He climbed till he founded an open window. He made a quick peek to see Santa laughing making some kind of jewelry.

"Oh man I cannot wait to get to Arendelle Ball, finally opening there gates. I can mingle and see how those two princesses are doing." Santa spoke aloud not knowing Jack was there.

"I thought only people who believe you can see you?" Jack questions only to get a laugh from Santa.

"Yea sure, but if you know that bit of magic like I do and know how to put that magic jewelry like this they will be able to." Santa said and after a couple of seconds turned to Jack with anger.

"How did you get in here Jack?" Santa asks angrily as Jack just points to the open window.

"Then maybe you should leave that way before things get messy." Santa told Jack forming his hands into fists.

"Fine, I am going. I bet the leprechauns or maybe the Sandman would love to know what you can do." Jack said turning his back to Santa walking to the window.

Santa went wide eyed "Jack wait, you wouldn't do that" Santa said in a smile joyful tone. "Come on you and me, we are winter pals." Santa continued in hopes to convinced Jack not tells anyone what he just said.

"Under three conditions winter pal." Jack retorted knowing he has Santa now.

"What are your conditions, Jack?" Santa asks Jack who turns back around facing Santa in a smile.

"First of all to get things cleared off, I never once ever wanted to ruin Christmas. Years ago when I caught up to your sleigh and you attacked, all I was trying to do is become friends with you. Since at that time, I had no one." Jack tells Santa who remembered that.

"I am so sorry Jack at that time and your reputation with pranks and mischief I thought you were. Now it is all under the rug." Santa tells Jack who smiles.

"Thanks, buddy. Secondly let me join you, I want to finally been seen and heard. Please, for over a hundred years I have had no believers. No one can see or hear me as others would run away from me. My first friend was Sandman after our mishap." Jack tells Santa who can understand Jack.

Santa remembered that it only took him Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth a few years to be, believed in by the kids. He had never felt over a hundred years, it would be painful. This could give him a chance to help Jack who is young compared to himself.

"Alright Jack, you can come. Just call me North though, and you have to wear something better than that." North tells Jack as Jack gets excited.

"Yea no problem North, and lastly will want you to be my friend." Jack tells North his last condition as he was grabbed into a bear like hug.

"Then friends were Jack" North says laughing.


End file.
